Reconociendo mis Sentimientos
by SumikoAIX
Summary: ¿Por qué...Momosenpai?. [shonen ai o intento de ello]
1. Chapter 1

Holaaas gente, y…no gente que esté en esta pequeña ventana de la vida…

Bueno, esto surgió del ocio en una clase de gimnasia que no pude tomar por que tenía gripe , así que me mandaron a la biblioteca de la escuela a hacer nada, y bueno, pues yo hice esto, xD

Totalmente ocioso y rancio, sólo léanlo si no tienen nada mejor que hacer

**Disclaimer: **prince of tennis no me pertenece, esto no es con fines de lucro, etc, etc.

**Mini-advertencia:** bueno…se supone que esto es un Momoryo, pero aquí aparece un poco de sengokuxmomo ()

Esu

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Juego y partido, Echizen, 6-0-

-N-no puede ser…-cayó de rodillas

-Mada mada dane, Arai-senpai- salió de la pista.

-Buen partido, o'chibbi-

-Era de esperar de Echizen ¿no?-

-Gracias Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai- y se fue. Iría por una ponta, después de todo hacía bastante calor, y, al parecer, Arai había mejorado.

-R-Ryoma-kun…- escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Mmh?- se volteó, y vio a una niña más o menos de su edad, que tenía unas trenzas muy largas y un no ligero sonrojo. La oyó balbucear un poco más, parecía como si quisiese decirle algo. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y Ryoma comenzaba a aburrirse.

-¿Qué quieres?- apuró visiblemente molesto. La hubiese ignorado hace bastante tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón se le hacía familiar.

-Etto……etto…..yo….a-a….-

-¡¡¡¡RYOOOOMAA-SAMAAAA!!!!- el estridente chillido casi deja sordos a ambos- ¡¡Felicitaciones por tu implacable y aplastante victoria!!- decía la niña saltando frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

-T-Tomo-chan…- Ryoma suspiró, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Unos pasos más adelante recordó a las chicas con las que se había topado; nada más y nada menos que Ryuzaki Sakuno, la nieta de la entrenadora, y Osakada Tomota, su amiga, quien se ponía aún más eufórica y chillona con esto de los partidos internos.

-"_Qué escandalosas son_"- pensó vagamente mientras retomaba su rumbo.

- ¡Ey, Echizen!- volteó, y vio a su senpai a un costado del camino- toma – le lanzó una Ponta. Ryoma la recibió encantado y sonrió. Luego fue a sentarse bajo el mismo árbol en el cual estaba Momoshiro.

-Buen juego- dijo sentándose a un lado del menor.

-Gracias- bebió su ponta.

-Por cierto ¿cuándo tendremos otro partido?-

-Cuando quieras- Se acomodó un poco más sobre el árbol. Que bien se sentía estar así: un día cálido, una ponta, la sombra de un árbol, Momo-senpai…¡¿Momo-senpai?!. Al pensar en eso reaccionó.

-Momo-senpai ¿Por qué no estás en las canchas?- le miró de soslayo.

-Mi partido terminó hace mucho- suspiró y miró al cielo- y decidí apartarme de todo el calor que se siente allá- señaló las canchas con el pulgar y luego miró al pequeño, que ya tenía su vista fija en él. Se sonrieron.

Se quedaron así un poco más, era agradable disfrutar de la compañía del otro. La brisa soplaba cálida, los pétalos de sakura comenzaban a caer…el momento no podía ser más perfecto, al menos no para Ryoma.

Luego escucharon como Tezuka-buchou daba por terminado el entrenamiento, así que se pusieron en marcha hacia los vestidores. La tarde comenzaba a caer.

-Hoy vamos a comer hamburguesas ¿no?- Ryoma, por alguna extraña razón, no quería separarse de su senpai.

-¿Eh? ¿hoy?- dijo un tanto sorprendido, y visiblemente nervioso- ¿puede ser mañana?-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No…..bueno….verás…-

-Ohayo, Momoshiro-kun-

-¿Sengoku-san?- dijo sorprendido.

-Verás, hoy tengo cosas que hacer con Sengoku-san, y…bueno ¿por qué no dejamos lo de las hamburguesas para mañana?- Momoshiro seguía con su nerviosismo, aunque sabía que era totalmente injustificado; no era la primera vez que Sengoku iba por él a la Seigaku. Algo, o "alguien" le obligaba, involuntariamente, a reaccionar así.

-Seguro- dijo con indiferencia- Nos vemos- entró en el cuarto, se alistó y se fue. Camino a la salida vio como Momoshiro y Sengoku platicaban alegremente, frunció el ceño.

Llegó a casa y lo primero, y único, que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama. Poco a poco diversos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirlo.

-"_¿Qué tenía que hacer Momo-senpai con Sengoku-san? ¿Por qué preferiría estar con él, si puede estar conmigo? Y además ¿¡Por qué no me lo había dicho!?"-_ suspiró- _"Momo-senpai y Sengoku-san se veían muy felices juntos…¿de qué hablarían? ¿qué estarán haciendo ahora?"- _abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó- ¿Por qué estoy pensando…en Momo-senpai?- susurró, luego volvió a tumbarse; ahora sí que tenía mucho en que pensar.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Por lo general Momoshiro pasaba a buscar a Ryoma para ir juntos a la escuela, pero la mañana del día siguiente dicho acto no ocurrió. A Ryoma le sorprendió e incomodó tal cosa.

-_"Tal vez le ocurrió algo"-_ pensó mientras iba camino a la escuela

-_Entonces….eso es todo-_

_-_ _"Qué"-_ esa había sido la voz de su senpai, estaba seguro, y fue en su busca. Caminó un poco más y dobló un esquina, que daba a un pequeño callejón, pero…de todo lo que pudo haber visto, eso era lo que menos esperaba ver: Sengoku tenía una mano atada a la cintura de Momoshiro y la otra alrededor de su nuca mientras le besaba suave y dulcemente, cosa que el amatista correspondía con igual ademán mientras jugaba con los cabellos del oji-azul.

Ryoma quedó totalmente estático, parecía como si su corazón se estuviese quebrando en mil pedazos.

-Momo-senpai….- susurró, y por simple inercia salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a quién sabe donde. No se dio cuenta sino hasta que llegó a un gran parque que las lágrimas habían hecho su entrada hace mucho, e insistían en seguir presentes.

-_"Duele"- _se agarró el pecho con una mano, y con la otra trató de detener a las intrusas de sus ojos- _"Pero…¿Por qué?"-_ se dejó caer a los pies de un árbol, apoyó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y las abrazó; liberó toda la tristeza que, sin resultado, había tratado de ocultar. Estuvo así un buen rato, mas luego se quedó dormido.

"_Estaba parado en medio de un oscuro pantano que era cubierto por una espesa neblina. Le costaba mucho trabajo ver. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y con cuidado. De pronto distinguió la silueta de Takeshi delante de él_

_-Momo-senpai- llamó, pero el nombrado no mostró síntomas de haberlo escuchado- ¡¡Momo-senpai!!- llamó (gritó) más fuerte, pero nada. Entonces comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo. Una vez cerca le tomó el brazo y le obligó a verle, pero, de la nada, delante de ambos apareció Sengoku. También le tomó un brazo al morocho, y le sonrió sagazmente; Momoshiro miró a Ryoma y lo apartó, después tomó la mano del chico lucky y se perdió con el en un estrecho sendero._

_-Momo-senpai….-cayó de rodillas- ¡MOMO-SENPAAI!-"_

Se sobresaltó, tanto que se golpeó la cabeza con el tronco del árbol que le hacía de apoyo. Miró a su alrededor confundido, luego lo recordó todo. Se levantó. Calculaba que serían las cuatro o cinco de la tarde. Ya había faltado a clases y al entrenamiento, y ¡gracias a Dios! Francamente no tenía deseo alguno de mirar cara a cara a Takeshi Momoshiro, aunque….por otro lado era lo único que quería.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a las máquinas de tenis, así podría desahogarse un poco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Golpeaba con un control y concentración fascinantes, siempre acertaba en el mismo punto.

Aún no podía descubrir que le pasaba con Momoshiro, pero al menos ahora estaba seguro de que le ocurría algo con él.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a golpear la pelota con más potencia.

Por otro lado, también se había percatado de que había nacido un nuevo sentimiento para con Sengoku: desprecio, rabia, ira, derivados.

La pelota ya no daba en el mismo punto, se saló de foco.

-_"¿Pero….por qué?"- _al instante la imagen del oji-azul y el amatista besándose se le vino a la mente y el remolino de sentimientos que se formaba al recordar tal suceso desencadenó en su raqueta, quedando con las cuerdas rotas. Le restó importancia y se fue a casa.

En el camino vio a Sengoku y Momoshiro felices de la vida tomando un helado. Ryoma no pudo enfurecer más con eso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, es más, sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó a ambos jóvenes, fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Momoshiro Takeshi- dijo con tono demandante, y con un deje de reproche una vez que estuvo delante de ellos.

-¿¡Echizen!? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no fuiste a la escuela, todos estaban preocupados…- Momoshiro se veía completamente feliz y emocionado de verlo, su tono exponía la típica alegría de siempre, y más.

Ryoma tomó el helado que Momo sostenía y se lo pasó a Sengoku, bruscamente, prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada. Luego volvió a dirigirse al morocho.

-Sígueme- Los ojos del pequeño demostraban ira y dolor, pero a pesar de que Momo podía leerlos con facilidad no entendía nada.

Por razones del destino y de la vida llegaron a la orilla de un pequeño lago, donde Ryoma se detuvo. Comenzaba a atardecer.

-¿Qué hacías con Sengoku-san?- esta vez no era un deje de reproche, era un reproche fuerte y claro, y sólo una persona tan incauta como Momoshiro no se daría cuenta.

-Comía un helado- dijo no muy seguro de lo que tenía que contestar. Algo extraño le ocurría a Ryoma, y eso no era nada bueno, no lo era.

-No hablo de eso- comenzó a tranquilizarse, y adoptó su semblante serio e indiferente- ¿No se suponía que hoy saldríamos?- el amatista pudo percibir un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su voz, y eso sí que no le agradó, ni en lo más mínimo.

-Claro, pero hoy no fuiste a la escuela. Es más, antes de encontrarme con Sengoku-san iba a tu casa; quería saber que te había ocurrido y como estabas.- el pequeño se volteó un tanto arrepentido por si actitud- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- no contestó- Ryoma…-

-"_¿Ryoma? Suena muy distinto cuando él lo dice"- _pensó antes de sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, cosa que hizo que sintiera mil y un descargas a través de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- volteó a verlo, y contempló maravillado cada una de las facciones del preocupado rostro de su senpai, hasta que se perdió en sus ojos…-¿Echizen?- el nombrado salió de su ensoñación, por fin lo entendía todo.

- Debo irme- dijo como si nada, pero le bastó dar unos cuantos pasos para echarse a correr con todo lo que tenía.

Cruzó casi toda la ciudad corriendo, hasta que se detuvo bajo un poste de luz de quien sabe donde.

-_Momo-senpai….yo...te amo…-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mil gracias si llegaron hasta acá !!!

Cualquier crítica, demanda, duda, tomatazo, error, etc, háganmelo saber

Y si el destino quiere esto continuará ()

Nos vemos !


	2. Chapter 2

HolaaaS  
Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron review's (y a los que no, pero igual leyeron, también :)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que el pequeño Ryoma se había percatado de que estaba enamorado de su sempai, y desde entonces, su actitud para con él había cambiado "notoriamente". Y es que, simplemente no podría volver a ser lo mismo, es decir ¿Cómo tratar a tu mejor amigo como tu mejor amigo si te acabas de dar cuenta de que estás enamorado de él, y también te acabas de enterar que anda con otro?

_-"Otro que no soy yo…"-_

Momoshiro, por su parte, también notaba el gran cambio en la actitud de Ryoma. Prácticamente ¡se la pasaba evitándole!; cada vez que le invitaba a comer algo, o simplemente se le acercaba para hablarle sobre cualquier tema de la vida, el pequeño le evitaba, ya fuese con alguna excusa barata o sin ella.

Cada vez se hablaban y veían menos, y eso era algo que Momoshiro Takeshi no iba a poder soportar.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Comenzaba a oscurecer; el sol dejaba que violáceos rayos inundaran el lugar de manera paulatina. El pequeño Ryoma era testigo silencioso de aquél espectáculo de colores; se mecía lento y perezoso sobre el columpio, que chirreaba de vez en cuando.

Estaba como ausente, su mirada se perdía en un punto indescifrable del mundo, algo totalmente comprensible considerando la situación emocional/psicológica en la que se encontraba. Aún estaba demasiado confundido (sólo la excepción de las personas asumen de la noche a la mañana que están "enamoradas". Considerando claro, que es un amor de verdad…), no sabía qué hacer, o cómo actuar, y lo peor de todo era que el dolor no lo abandonaba en ningún momento, al igual que la desgarradora imagen de _su sempai _con otro.

Se la pasaba el día entero pensando en ello, y este día no era la excepción: el amor no es algo que se pueda combatir fácilmente, y menos para una persona como Echizen Ryoma; ¡y es que es tan impredecible! Quién diría que el "príncipe del tennis" terminaría enamorándose loca y perdidamente de su mejor amigo…

_-"¿Perdidamente?"-_ pensó con vaguedad, pues no era el punto. El punto es que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y el muy imbécil lo engañaba con otro.

-_"¿¡Engañaba!?"-_ sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, y tratando de difuminarlos para ordenarlos un poco, sacudió levemente su cabeza._-"…pero…"-_ sin poder evitarlo, pequeñas lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, y aunque hizo lo posible por dejarlas prisioneras, cedió al final, e, involuntariamente, dejó salir suaves sollozos.

Podía pasar todo el día, y todos los días de su vida sufriendo por Momoshiro, pero eso no sería ni justo ni agradable. Tenía que hacer algo…¿pero qué? ¿Qué podía hacer en una situación así? ¿Ir corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos para que lo consolase? ¿O ir, cual quinceañera tonta, a declarársele y a aceptar que no podía vivir sin él?. No. Definitivamente no haría nada por el estilo. Ryoma Echizen aún se consideraba una persona con dignidad y no estaba dispuesto a perderla; además, ésas no eran las únicas opciones que tenía, ¿verdad?, tenía que existir otra solución…¿pero cuál?. Por más que se estrujara el cerebro no podía pensar en algo coherente que lo sacara de tan incómoda situación.

_-"Todo esto es tu culpa, Momo-sempai"-_ pensó con rencor.

Había dejado de llorar, aunque aún tenía pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos. Comenzó a sentir una especia de odio hacia el culpable de sus desdichas, pero, de un momento a otro, todo se transformó en tristeza, en dolor.

_-"¿¡Por qué!?"-_ se repetía exasperado una y otra vez. ¿Porque no podía estar junto a la persona que más amaba? ¿O porque sabía que ésta estaba al lado de otro?_- ¿la persona…a la que más amo?- _eso era demasiado cursi, pero también cierto, aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar/asumir aún. Instantáneamente mil y un recuerdos le llegaron de golpe como respuesta a su última pregunta; recuerdos que sólo lograban torturarlo más y más. Su felicidad se veía tan lejana en aquellos momentos…

Como resultado de todas sus tribulaciones y reflexiones concluyó que: sólo llegaría a ser feliz cuando Momoshiro le perteneciera, y claro, cuando él mismo le perteneciera al amatista. Pero eso era, prácticamente, imposible, o al menos así lo creía Ryoma. Y con justa razón, es decir...no creo que sea necesario recordar la situación en la que está.

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así, y, literalmente, ¡no podía! Pero… ¿qué hacer? Esa pregunta lo atormentaba desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos (de sus verdaderos sentimientos) para con su sempai; y a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido varios días, aún no le hallaba una respuesta clara y satisfactoria. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado en la vida? ¿¡Acaso siempre se te tienen que negar las cosas que más quieres!? Ryoma comprendió que al parecer, la vida siempre se encargaba de ello.

-¡Echizen!-

Se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan deprisa? El entrenamiento aún no había terminado…- se acercó y se sentó en el columpio contiguo.

-Cosas qué hacer- respondió llanamente, y se puso de pie, en clara señal de abandonar el lugar. En ese mismo momento Momoshiro le interceptó, evitando que diera siquiera un paso.

-Ni lo pienses, Echizen. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa- exigió; su tono era igual al de esas madres sobreprotectoras. Ryoma desvió la mirada con enfado.

-No me pasa nada- respondió cortante y de mala gana, mirándolo de soslayo.

-No me vengas con eso. Ni siquiera tú te lo crees-

-Como quieras- trató de avanzar, pero el más alto se lo impidió.

-Echizen, yo soy tu amigo…sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Amigo…- repitió con amargura. ¿Acaso sólo podría llegar a ser su amigo? ¿Nada más? ¿Y por qué Sengoku-san sí había logrado ser más que un _amigo _para su sempai? ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

-Echizen…¿estás bien?- preguntó ante la ausencia del menor, que no demostraba signos de vida.- ¿Ryoma?- llamó al tiempo que le remecía suavemente por los hombros. Dicho acto hizo que el menor regresara al mundo real de manera abrupta, lo que se reflejó en un pequeño sobresalto. Miró al mayor directo a los ojos con aire sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ryoma? En serio me preocupas…-

-Sí, claro- respondió con sorna y volvió a su actitud de enfado. Momoshiro se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso es por algo que hice?- preguntó incrédulo. Ryoma se limitó a mirarlo con todo el odio que le fue posible ¿¡Cómo tenía el descaro de formular aquello!? Todo lo que quería era salir de ahí; era toda una tortura pasar un segundo más con el culpable de de todo su sufrimiento. Por enésima vez trató de retirarse, y cómo todas las veces anteriores, falló.

-¿¡Quieres tenerme aquí toda la noche!?- preguntó exasperado.

-Si no piensas decirme lo que te pasa no tengo otra opción, ¿o sí?- lo miró desafiante y lo asió por la muñeca para evitar otro posible intento de escape.

-¡Cómo si de verdad te preocupara! ¡y ya suéltame!- respondió/gritó con rabia mientras forcejeaba.

-¡Por supuesto que me importas!- tiró de la muñeca del otro hacia arriba, haciendo más fácil la cercanía entre ambos rostros- sino no estaría aquí, Ryoma ¿crees que estoy perdiendo mi tarde por nada?- le dijo serio y molesto a la vez. El pequeño no cedió ni un centímetro, pero, inevitablemente la cercanía provocaba ciertos estragos en su cuerpo.

-Pues lamento ser la razón por la que estés _perdiendo_ _tu tarde_. ¿Por qué no te vas y la aprovechas con Sengoku? ¡De seguro estarás más contento con él!- soltó esas palabras cargadas de dolor, tristeza y rabia inconscientemente. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Cómo pudo, se soltó del agarre y corrió a ninguna parte a toda velocidad.

Momoshiro se giró bruscamente para detener a Ryoma, pero, por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no respondió, y sólo lo vio alejarse.

Estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Por qué, de la nada, había salido Sengoku-san a la "conversación"? ¿Y por qué Ryoma comenzó a llorar en el instante en que lo mencionó? Por más que lo pensara no podía llegar a una respuesta. Lo analizó una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, pero nada. Todo lo que sabía es que su corazón se había quebrado al ver las puras e inocentes lágrimas del príncipe; tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que Ryoma sufriera de esa forma…El problema es que, para evitar aquello primero tenía que averiguar qué o quién era el culpable.

Siguió pensando en sus últimas palabras…

_-"¿Pero qué…?"-_ hasta que entonces lo entendió- ¡…! – Por fin había logrado asociarlo y procesarlo bien- _"Entonces…significa que…!"-_ ¿Acaso Ryoma lo había visto con Sengoku en alguno de sus "encuentros"?.-_"¡Maldición!"- _ ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ahora? No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, estaba contrariado, pero…¿Por qué? Por un lado se sentía avergonzado, nunca llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubierto. Pero…de alguna u otra forma, sentía también, que había traicionado al pequeño Ryoma.

Luego de unos momentos de reflexión, Takeshi Momoshiro comenzó a encontrar respuestas más claras y satisfactorias, pero no por ello, sencillas.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma estaba tendido sobre su cama. Al entrar en su casa, ir a su cuarto fue lo primero que hizo; así evitaría las insoportables bromas de su padre, o las asfixiantes atenciones de su prima.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de dar semejante espectáculo? Se había comportado de la misma manera que lo hubiese hecho una ex-novia celosa. Su dignidad y orgullo se estaban desmoronando, ¡y todo era por su culpa! Momoshiro ni siquiera trató de detenerlo, o explicarle…¡o algo! Eso era lo peor. Ryoma esperaba a que Takeshi intentara darle alguna explicación.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, no podía continuar así. Dos opciones: o luchaba desesperadamente por el amor de su vida y alcanzaba la felicidad; o simplemente le dejaba ir e ignoraba la situación por completo, volviendo a ser lo que era antes. Definitivamente la primera opción era la más tentadora; la segunda a simple vista traía dolor y sufrimiento.

Ryoma Echizen no es ningún cobarde, pero tenía que reconocer que era una persona orgullosa, y bastante. Debía encontrar la manera de confesar, sinceramente, todo lo que tenía que confesar, dejando su orgullo intacto. Pero sabía que eso sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, porque, como acababa de entender, sinceridad y orgullo se contraponen.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bueno, espero que no haya sido muy latoso, aburrido, asco, o derivados. Sea así o no, díganmelo, xD

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá !


End file.
